


Una fría tarde de invierno

by Ney_Rivero



Series: Un rayo de esperanza [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, MadaTobi - Freeform, Madara está un poco roto, Madara tenía un hermano mayor, Parece que sí, Pero tiene a sus tesoros, Tajima es un padre peor que Butsuma, ¿Es eso posible?, Él murió
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ney_Rivero/pseuds/Ney_Rivero
Summary: Era una fría tarde de invierno.El mundo cambiaba su destino.Un río murmuraba.Y un Uchiha Madara se encontraba con un Senju Tobirama.
Relationships: Futuro Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Un rayo de esperanza [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519358
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Una fría tarde de invierno

**Author's Note:**

> Y después de más de un mes de espera les presento la segunda parte de esta serie.
> 
> Dos fuera, dos más para ir.

Madara tiene dos años y un bulto de carne está siendo abrazado por su madre. Le dicen que es su hermano menor, Madara no sabe que es un hermano menor pero su pecho se siente cálido como una de las hogueras ceremoniales en los festivales de verano ante la vista del bebé Izuna. Su nii-sama sonríe mucho y eso compensa el hecho de que su padre no está por ningún lado.

_Está feliz, y por el momento, es suficiente._

Madara tiene tres años y su madre se ve más enferma cada día, la piel pálida parece uno de los pergaminos que usa para aprender a escribir. Nadie le dirá que es lo que pasa a pesar de que no deja de preguntar. Su nii-sama vuelve con moretones a la casa todos los días, Madara se asustó al principio pero luego de un tiempo se hizo normal verlo llegar herido.

_Algo dentro de él susurra que no debería serlo._

Madara tiene cuatro años y sabe esta vez que es un hermano menor. Nii-sama está en una misión solitaria y se pierde su nacimiento, su nuevo otouto se llama Yuta. Yuta tiene el mismo cabello puntiagudo de Madara y facciones suaves con un pequeño lunar al lado de su ojo izquierdo. Su padre tampoco asiste.

_La decepción, tristeza y resignación en los ojos de su madre lo hace querer golpear a su padre en la cara._

Madara tiene cinco años y su madre muere en el parto de sus hermanas gemelas. Kazuki y Kazumi son abrazadas por su nii-sama y Madara sostiene la mano de Izuna entre las suyas mientras carga a Yuta. El gesto de su padre es impasible, sin señal de sufrimiento alguno mientras un iryo-nin da la noticia con pena en su voz.

_Odia un poco más a su padre desde ese día._

Madara tiene seis años y ahora es él quien vuelve con heridas en sus manos y mejillas por los cortes de shuriken y kunai. Sus otoutos se preocupan por él y Madara se deja relajar bajo las torpes caricias y los balbuceos de bebé de sus imoutos. Su nii-sama ya no tiene casi tiempo para estar con ellos por la presión de los Ancianos del Clan.

_Espera que esas pasas arrugadas se mueran de una vez para que todo vuelva a ser como antes._

Madara tiene siete años y siente que a su mundo le han arrebatado un trozo que jamás volverá. El cielo parece compartir su visión porque está nublado y hay olor a tierra recién excavada sobre la tumba de su nii-sama. Uchiha Takeo no regresará a casa otra vez. Hay dos pares de manos agarradas a la tela de su ropa y dos pequeñas cabezas duermen su siesta escondidas en su cuello. Como siempre, su padre está ausente.

_El día que regresó con el cadáver de su nii-sama dejó de ser su padre, ahora solo es Tajima-sama, el Líder del Clan._

Madara tiene ocho años y realiza su primera misión en solitario. Es una misión fácil de mensajería que puede hacer solo, resulta en su primer asesinato. La cara de agonía del hombre está grabada para siempre en su memoria. No puede dormir bien durante mucho tiempo pero los cuatro cuerpos más pequeños a su alrededor ayudan.

_Odia y ama el Sharingan en ese momento, porque es su mejor arma para proteger a sus tesoros, Tajima-sama está orgulloso pero no le importa porque las reacciones de asombro de sus tesoros son más apreciadas._

Madara tiene nueve años y encuentra un nuevo pasatiempo lejos de los entrometidos ojos de Tajima-sama y los Ancianos del Clan. El primer halcón que domestica tiene un diseño interesante en sus alas, son de color blanco puro con negras intercaladas en forma de puntas de flecha. El vacío en su pecho se llena un poco más y ve con orgullo como su halcón surca los cielos. Lo llama Ryu, porque es tan feroz como un dragón.

_Cada año respirar se vuelve más fácil pero todavía duele más de lo que debería, el vacío se llena pero no es suficiente, nunca lo es._

Madara tiene diez años y es la primera vez que desafía a Tajima-sama directamente. Kazuki y Kazumi tienen cinco años, no dejará que sean prometidas a los hijos de Élder Takano solo porque Tajima-sama desea tener más shinobi en pocos años. El contrato debía cumplirse dentro de ocho años pero Madara no permite que se firme y recluta la ayuda de los únicos Ancianos del Clan razonables, Élder Fuuta y Élder Haruka.

_Si sus imoutos lo abrazan un poco más fuerte durante la noche ese día, bueno, difícilmente sus otoutos iban a decir algo._

Madara tiene once años y encuentra su lugar de descanso en el río Naka, el lugar donde las tierras de los Clanes Uchiha y Senju se unen. Nadie realmente va a ese lugar por lo que es el sitio perfecto para practicar sin los ojos vigilantes de todo el Clan y sus otoutos e imoutos. Los ama, son sus tesoros, pero a veces necesita un tiempo libre lejos de todas las personas, un tiempo para meditar y pensar en a estupidez de los adultos.

_Unos kilómetros más lejos en territorio Senju un niño de cabello blanco estornuda mientras trata de corregir los katas de un niño de cabello bicolor. _

Madara tiene doce años y hay un niño en su santuario personal, tiene el cabello marrón y el corte de pelo más estúpido que ha visto en su vida. Madara no sabe como pero Hashirama se vuelve lentamente uno de sus tesoros y llena un poco el espacio vacío en su corazón. Hay hechos que Madara y su mejor amigo no discuten, como el hecho de que ambos son de clanes en guerra y que hay demasiada sangre derramada entre ellos por sus antepasados, pero nada de eso parece importar mientras discuten sus planes de paz.

_Se siente curioso ante la descripción del otouto de su mejor amigo, Tobirama suena como alguien interesante al que no le importaría conocer._

Madara tiene trece años y un niño peliblanco y de ojos rojos con tres rayas del mismo tono en su rostro llega mientras espera en las orillas del río a su mejor amigo. Se presenta como el otouto de Hashirama y Madara tiene que golpearse un poco mentalmente porque esos ojos del tono exacto del Sharingan lo distraen. Da una brillante sonrisa y extiende su mano en un gesto que cambia todo.

_Algo parece hacer clic cuando sus manos se unen y la sonrisa se vuelve aún más brillante ante el simple elevamiento de labios del otro._


End file.
